Little Boy Blue
by epjane
Summary: Jane and Lisbon welcome their firstborn child. My first ever Mentalist fanfiction. Definitely Jisbon, total post-White Orchids fluff. Please pardon me if it's too fluffy.


**A/N: This is my first ever Mentalist fanfiction. I couldn't get it out of my head and I haven't had any angst idea since White Orchids. This story is unbetaed and English isn't my mother tongue, so please do pardon me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

To say that Patrick Jane was exhausted would be an understatement. He hadn't had a single shut-eye in almost twenty-four hours and he was certain that one of his fingers was broken. He might have exaggerated the latter, but he didn't dare complain about it nonetheless. Lisbon would have kicked his butt if he did. She was the one who did most of the work after all, bearing through all of the pain of childbirth. A broken hand really was nothing compared to that and he couldn't help but love her more than he already did.

Now he was too excited to sleep or even just to take a nap. He was seated on the uncomfortable plastic chair placed next to the hospital bed, still singing Little Boy Blue under his breath despite the fact that the little human being in his arms was already fast asleep. He was still a little overwhelmed that he had created such a beautiful child with Teresa Lisbon, who was currently peacefully dozing off after being in labor for almost fourteen hours.

When he'd made the decision to finally propose to Lisbon, he had thought that nothing else could make him happier than her agreeing to become his wife. He wasn't going to disappoint himself by imagining about having a child with Lisbon, seeing that they weren't getting any younger and it was probably too late for her to be able to conceive a child anyway. He decided that he should just be content with what he had even though he sometimes did dream of a child with his golden curls and Lisbon's emerald green eyes.

Her pregnancy had been a surprise. He had been upset at first that she had to find out alone because he was being selfish and thus away in another state at the time, but she'd told him it was the past and they shouldn't dwell on it anymore. So they didn't and discussed the present and future instead.

They had never discussed about the possibility of a child before and were forced to do so now that the issue could no longer be ignored. They had to admit that it was recklessness that got them there in the first place, but they were both happy with it - ecstatic, even. Of course, it also meant that his plans of taking his time at remodeling the cabin had to be completely scrapped. With a baby arriving in less than eight months, he had to rush the job and hire some extra hands to help finish the remodel. Fortunately, Lisbon's brothers were happy to help him with the work when they found out that their only sister was expecting. Stan even brought along some of his really close construction worker friends who willingly flew down from Chicago when Jane offered them a considerable amount of money.

The cabin restoration was finished within seven months. They'd even managed to move in some furniture that Jane had picked together with Lisbon when he took her shopping a few weeks prior—during which he insisted that he could afford more, but she argued that simple furniture would be enough and he decided that fighting with a pregnant Teresa Lisbon wouldn't do any of them good. So he caved. Although, he told her that decorating the nursery was his job and forbade her to see it until he was finished. He couldn't help himself and went a little overboard with it.

Jane had shown the finished nursery to her with a cocky "et voila". Her jaw dropped immediately upon seeing it.

"Uh, Jane? Isn't it a little over the top?" she'd asked.

"Nothing's a little over the top for our child," he'd answered a little defensively.

Nonetheless, she agreed that it was a beautiful room. The wallpaper had a beach/ocean theme, with the sand part on top and the ocean underneath, complete with cartoon sea animals. A mobile made of colorful paper cranes was hung a few feet above the crib, which Lisbon knew that Jane had personally folded himself one by one, and a giant, green plush turtle sat just in the corner beside the wardrobe with a dozen of other smaller, colorful animal plush toys piled on top of it. In another corner of the nursery, Jane had placed a toy chest, that she was certain was filled to the brim with toys, next to a wooden rocking pony.

Lisbon eyed the mountain of plush toys and the rocking pony warily. "I don't think the baby's going to play with those for a while, Jane," she had said.

"Meh. Probably not, but in the meantime I can play with them to entertain the baby," he defended himself and added his million dollar grin for good measure. She'd only rolled her eyes in reply.

-MMMLBBMMM-

Lisbon had refused to go on maternity leave before the baby was born and had chosen desk duty instead since the doctor had declared her unborn child perfectly healthy and, thus, could carry on doing non-stressful work in spite of Jane's protests. When her water broke, she had been sitting at her desk in the bullpen, drowning in paperwork. Fortunately, there was no case that day and the rest of the team were also busy doing paperwork, except for Jane, who was pretending to sleep on his beloved sofa while keeping an eye on his wife for signs of labor. With the baby two weeks overdue, she could pop any second and he refused to let her out of his sight. They had even had an overnight duffel bag ready in the car and spare clothes kept inside her desk drawer as precautions.

The contractions had started in the morning, just before Lisbon jumped into the shower. Jane, being the protective husband that he was, insisted that they should be driving to the hospital, but she refused, not wanting to spend hours just lying down on a hospital bed. They went to work instead. Jane tried to coax her to go to the hospital every time he noticed her that her contractions were getting more frequent, but she snapped and told him that she would go to the hospital when she wanted to. Jane shut up after that.

The moment Lisbon felt a gush of liquid under her seat, she quickly froze. Jane was of course the first one to notice and was immediately by her side. Even though they barely made a sound, it was too late to avoid making a scene. Their teammates and supervisor had noticed too. Cho was already out of his office, having noticed Jane's sudden movement through the transparent panels that surrounded his office, and was ready to assist them if needed. Tork watched them with amusement while Wylie was freaking out much more than Jane.

The consultant appeared really composed as he guided his wife towards the ladies room so she could change out of her soaked pants even though he was a nervous wreck on the inside. He didn't want her to pick up on his nervousness and become distressed during labor. Although the pregnancy was mostly without any issues, Jane was still worried that something might happen during birth, which was a reasonable fear considering his past encounter with loved ones' deaths.

The journey to the hospital was a blur for the both of them. About twelve hours later, after lots of screaming and threatening on Lisbon's part and some whining from Jane when she squeezed his hand a little too tightly during contractions, Elliot Patrick Jane was finally born and he had announced it with a shrill cry at about ten minutes before midnight. Placing the squirming and loud baby on top of his mother's chest, the nurse carefully cleaned him and expertly swaddled him in a baby blanket and covered his tiny head with a light blue cap to keep him warm.

Jane and Lisbon couldn't take their eyes away from their newborn son. Jane was so captivated by the sight that it took him a few seconds to respond when the doctor offered him the honor to cut the cord, which he refused because he didn't want to leave his wife's side. A lot happened within the first hour after their son's birth. Soon after he was placed on his mother's torso, little Elliot began rooting around for his first feed and, with a watery laugh, Lisbon guided him gently. After his tummy was full, the baby boy finally fell asleep from exhaustion and the nurse took him across the room to be measured.

Both parents finally had the chance to have a thorough look of their newborn baby only after the technicalities of post-birth was over—after the doctor and nurses left the room and they were finally left alone to enjoy the first hours of parenthood.

Elliot Jane turned out to be a perfect little Lisbon replica with parts of Jane mixed in here and there. He appeared to have pale complexion like his mother and had inherited most of his facial features from her. Lisbon told her husband that Elliot had inherited the shape of his eyes and ears much to Jane's skepticism. Even his hair was dark like his mother's, as can be seen from the patch of hair not covered by the cap. All of those newborn characteristics might change as he grew up, though. He might grow up to look just like him. Though, it didn't really matter, because no matter what his son looked like, he was already wrapped around his teeny tiny little finger.

Jane felt Elliot starting to rouse from slumber as the baby began shifting in his arms and made smacking noises, instinctively rutting around for a feed against his father's clothed chest. The infant opened his eyes—large, dark blue ones met sea green ones. He seemed to be studying his father's face, his tiny forehead wrinkled.

"Hi Elliot," Jane whispered, smiling affectionately.

His baby son blinked once sleepily and promptly replied with a snuffle. The moment his little face scrunched up with displeasure, Jane knew what was about to come and smiled fondly at the loud, piercing wail that his son produced, just happy to hear the sound again. The baby's diaper wasn't heavy and he seemed comfortable until just now, so he knew that he was most likely hungry. He heard his wife start to wake up as she grumbled groggily. The loud squalling had obviously woken her up. His smile turned into a grin and he moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Hey Mommy," he greeted her softly. "Baby's hungry."

Lisbon, having been in a reclining position while sleeping, smiled at her husband and readily reached her arms out to take their screaming son from him. She quickly undid her hospital gown and got Elliot to latch on. She was still mesmerized that she and Patrick Jane had created this gorgeous baby together. Stealing a glance at Jane, she found that he was staring at their nursing son in awe.

"How does it feel?" she asked, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Hmm?" he absent-mindedly hummed his reply.

"Becoming a father again," she clarified. "How does it feel?"

He grinned. "Amazing," he answered, leaning further to kiss her. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. The angle was a little uncomfortable and they had no energy for any other kind of excitement than that of parenthood anyway.

"Thank you for making it happen," he whispered against her lips when they broke apart.

"Oh hush. We did it together."

He wouldn't dare deny that, no matter how he thought that she was the one doing all the hard work and he was just helping from the sidelines. Looking down at his son, he couldn't help the pride that was swelling inside of him. This tiny little human was definitely the best thing he and Lisbon had ever done together in the last ten years.

"Yes, we did," he agreed. "And we did it so well. He's perfect."

"He's beautiful, but Lord help me if he's anything like you. I don't think I can handle two of you," she teased. Jane chuckled.

"Well, we can always have another one. A little girl," he mused, and Lisbon hummed appreciatively at the thought, "with your hair and smile, and your attitude. She'll be a handful."

"As if this one won't be a handful. I bet he'll be like you, causing trouble everywhere he goes and charming his way out of it."

"Hmm," he pretended to think. Having a smaller partner in crime didn't seem like a bad idea, especially if it annoyed his lovely wife. "What if he has your attitude and my charms?"

"It means we've created a little monster," she joked.

"With your looks and my dashing smile, he'll be the most adorable little monster."

Lisbon laughed mirthfully. "I kind of like the idea of that, actually. Him alienating other children and his teachers in school like you probably would have if you had gone to school," she paused, reconsidering what she just said and groaned, "I'm probably going to regret that thought when he actually attends school and gets called to the principal's office for smart mouthing his teacher, aren't I?"

"Meh," he said. "Maybe, maybe not, but you're a mother now. You can imagine our child's future any way you want. As for him going to school and smart-mouthing his teachers, that's years away. We'll deal with it when the time comes. For now, we'll savor all the time we have before he can talk and smart mouth us."

"Yeah," she quietly replied, her eyes now glued to the bundle of joy in her arms. Smiling, Jane shifted closer to his wife, circling his arm around her shoulders and placed a loving kiss to her temple. She leaned her head against his shoulder, snuggling into his side, as they both watched their son continue feeding—a comfortable silence washing over them and the only sound filling the room was the occasional sighs coming from their infant son.


End file.
